The PET facility of the Nuclear Medicine Department is used to collect and analyze images of the human brain for diagnosis and scientific research. The facility includes a PET Scanner that receives data consisting of gamma emissions from patients and a minicomputer system that operates the scanner, reconstructs the data into cross-sectional slices, and performs other analysis. The facility also includes an offline minicomputer system having an image array processor and color display that is used to interactively perform numerous image enhancement and analysis functions. Various NIH Institutes use this facility to research the aging process, schizophrenia, epilepsy, and other brain functions and disorders.